<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunt For The Kings Blood by SovereignOfGeeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270506">The Hunt For The Kings Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignOfGeeks/pseuds/SovereignOfGeeks'>SovereignOfGeeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend Of Arya [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Avatar State, Established Relationship, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, POV Arya Stark, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignOfGeeks/pseuds/SovereignOfGeeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Night King gone and the Seven Kingdoms at peace. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms brings Arya and her husband news of his remaining half-siblings. Along with there daughter, Weasel. They set out to find his remaining siblings and bring them to a safe life in the North. However, nothing is ever easy for Arya and the mission doesn't end with the Night King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow &amp; Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend Of Arya [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Search Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place after the Events of Legend Of Arya. However the first bit takes place during Arya's battle with the Night King. I will be explaining when the scenes take place in bold only for that part of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fire</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Air</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Water</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Earth</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For so long royal benders and non-benders have battled for the Iron Throne. My Master used to tell me tales about the Avatar, master of all four elements. A mighty being with a knights heart. These were no more than stories until I befriended a young highborn girl named Arya Stark. And while she’s got a lot to learn before she’s ready to change anything. I think Arya can restore balance and peace to the world.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And you know what?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I was right. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With the help of her friends, Avatar Arya defeated the Night King and sealed Vaatu away in the Tree Of Time. Closing The Spirit Portal and saving the world. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chapter One The Search Begins<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>Arya stood before Vaatu. As he stares at her. The two standing in shock as he lets out a scream of rage.<br/>
<br/>
“AVATARRRRRRRRRR” he screams as she stands before the Heart Tree. He pulls his form back as he glows.<br/>
<br/>
“FUCK THIS KILLING YOU NOW!” he screams as he lets loose a large blast of power. It overtakes all of Winterfell. Easily overshadowing her home. Arya blasts herself up out of its range with the power of air. As she is thrown back by the force. The blast slams into the Heratreee and it explodes creating a shockwave unlike any other. </p><p> </p><p>The buildings fall as it shoots out and most of Winterfell is sent to pieces. Barely standing. </p><p>She sees the army of the living get blast back by the aftermath of the blast. </p><p> </p><p>She narrows her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The Godswood and Winterfell are gone and but where the Heart tree sat is the Spirit Portal.</p><p>She had wondered since she touched it moments before. Heart Tree’s made of weirwoods were all connected cosmically. When north of the wall she had felt a great spiritual power from a Heart Tree and now she knew why. The portal shot into the sky as it opened. Yellow light filled the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Arya took in a breath as she landed behind Vaatu and closed her eyes. Reopening them as they glowed white. She threw her hand forward as air shot at Vaatu’s back. Shooting him into the portal. He screams as he was thrown in the center of their new battlefield. In front of him the Tree Of Time. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>AT THE SAME TIME</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Vidar fell forward as the cracks in the air vanished and he fell forward. His horns longer than they once were. His sharp wolf-like teeth filled with rage. His eyes black with red slits. He looked to see his Duel Blades.  His weapons. The Skofnung sword. Forged in the very battlefield that birthed the mighty Avatar. The day Raava fused with Wan. Before him what he assumed was a human trading city. He gripped his blades.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yǒngyuǎn” he shouted out in rage. The male name slipped out easily. The man who had locked him away billions of years ago. He looked to the city and smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This world belongs to us. That’s what you never understood. Avatar Yǒngyuǎn. How can a bridge side with one end? Your race always comes first. ” he said with hatred as he placed a hand on a nearby tree and it fell apart. Before reforming in the shape of a shield.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The Spirit Of Matter has returned and he will put humanity in its place starting with this city”  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>
    <strong>AFTER ARYA AND GENDRY'S WEDDING</strong><br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
The day following their wedding Arya and Gendry arose late. They didn’t even bother to hide that they had spent the whole night fucking each other’s brains out. A benefit of being the Avatar is Arya didn’t have to worry about Gendry’s seed. Raava would not allow any unplanned mistakes to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Starks had been kind enough to give them the home to themselves for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when they awoke at Noon to the Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms slamming on their door they were not happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As Arya opened the door Dany sighed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We need to talk,” she said as Arya nodded.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They placed Hot Tea in front of the queen as they sat at the table in the Kitchens. Dany sighed as she looked to Gendry,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As you know Robert.. Got around the Seven Kingdoms,” she said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well… I’ve gotten reports about some of his bastards still being alive,” she said as Gendry stared in shock,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I have brothers and sisters,” he asked as she nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Two girls and a boy,” she said as Dany placed a scroll on the table. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Here’s everything you need to know about them,” she said as Gendry took in a breath and nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you Daenerys,” he said as she smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll be able to find them,” she said as he nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I want to meet them. Invite them here to Winter Town. I’m sure there are homes for them!” he shouted in joy as Arya laughed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now love. You haven’t even met them” she reminded as he snapped up,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh yea right,” he said as Dany and Arya laughed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As Gendry looked to Arya,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You ready for another adventure” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looked over the map of the Seven Kingdoms with Arya as she stared. Her hands holding a scroll as he sighed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So Mya is in the Vale,” he said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I hear Littlefinger is there you know” Arya started as Gendry stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Littlefinger you mean the guy you're mother knew. The smart guy,” he asked as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah. We heard that rumor about him having magic powers way back when but nothing ever came of it. Maybe We’ll bump into him,” Arya said as Gendry sighed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Either way I want to find Bella first. This shit says she’s living as a whore,” Gendry snorted in anger as she sighed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gendry,” she said lovingly as he looked away,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How could he just leave us! I’d die before I left my child alone!” he said as she grabbed his hand,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And you're a far better man than Robert ever was,” she said as he smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks, Arry,” he said as she stared before giggling,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I used that name way back in Storm’s End! Gods that was years ago,” she said as he nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I thought it was cute,” he said as she blushed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You did!” she asked as he nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Everything about you is cute,” he teased as she glared mockingly,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Edric Storm is in Lys the Lovely,” Gendry said as she nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll need to get him last,” Arya offered as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bella first, Tha Mya. And then we head over to the Free Cities. Should not take to long on Tito,” he said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, but Gendry,” she started as he stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know Dany is likely going to offer them Storm’s End” she said as he rolled his eyes,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They can have it. I’ve got everything I need right here” he told her as she smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, I wish it was the same for me. I’ve been craving a naked bull,” she said softly as he stared at her before Sansa enters the kitchen. Stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Arya pressing herself into Gendry’s chest. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If you do that shit in my eating area I swear to god Arya I will water smack you so goddamn hard,” Sansa snapped in flushed anger as she stormed passed them and grabbed some bread and walked out of the room in a huff. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Arya smiled as she loaded bags atop Tito. Weasel arranging them neatly with a grin on her face as she spoke,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where are we going Mama,” she asked as Arya grinned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We have to search for some family of you're Papa” Arya said gently as Weasel nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Papa’s family,” she asked as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“His father… had a lot of women he.. Really loved so he has a family with different” Arya started eye wide before sighing, “girls” she said as the little airbender stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But you said kids are only made with love?” she asked as Arya stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We will talk about this when you're older,” she said as Weasel looked down,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Jerk! You always say when I’m older huh! I’m eight now” she said as Gendry carried a reformed Needle,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Arya, I finished work on Needle,” he told her as she grinned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you! Are you ready to leave,” she said as he handed her the blade. Gendry gripped the scroll in his hands and nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stoney Sept first,” he asked as Arya grinned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Makes the most sense. If what we read is true we want to get her out of that life,” she said as Gendry smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let’s go,” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The trip to the Stoney Sept was quick. Taking only a few days to reach the Riverlands. Without having to worry about being hunted it was easy for them to travel. Though hiding Arya’s identity was still a task. If she was seen they’d  be hounded by people.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Arya approached the town’s gates. She grinned as Weasel rushed forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we have pie!” she yelled as Gendry laughed matching her pace,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course. Don’t go far,” she said as they approached the gates and Arya looked to the guard,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello. I was hoping you’d let us in,” she asked holding out her hand to shake his as he stared at her,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not a chance girly-’ he froze in shock as he looked at her face,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aren’t you Avatar Arya!” he asked as she nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m here with my Husband,” she said pointing to Gendry who held Weasel in his arms,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Looking for someone” she finished as the man nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course Avatar Arya,” he said kindly as she smiled in return,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you,” Arya said kindly in return as the gates opened. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They’re big!” Weasel shouted as Gendry cocked a brow,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Weasel. The gates at Winterfell are bigger,” he reminded as she shook her head,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nuh-uh,” she said as Arya grinned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really now. These are bigger,” she asked as the girl nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yep! I’m sure of it,” she said as Arya grinned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So if you and I grab our gliders it will take longer to fly up that wall then Winterfell’s,” she asked as the girl stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t know,” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Arya and Gendry laughed as they entered the Stoney Sept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>End Of Chapter One </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Girl In The Tavern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Two The Girl In The Tavern </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered the modest inn with whitewashed walls and broken windows and a roof of stone clearly added on recently with earthbending. Arya noted the weak structure. Above the door hung a wooden shingle painted as a peach, with a big bite taken out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-haired innkeeper skipped over to them as Arya entered with Gendry and Weasel behind her. She frowned at the sight of whores. She had hoped they would not be working. She didn’t want her little girl near that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello, you three” The Innkeeper greeted as Arya grinned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello, My name is Arya” she greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Innkeeper jumped back in shock,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As in Avatar Arya,” she asked as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes but could you keep it down,” Gendry snapped as he held Weasel’s hand,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve heard great things about you, Avatar Arya,” she greeted with a bow as Arya flushed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There is no need for that,” she said as Weasel looked up,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We are looking for Papa’s sister,” she said strongly as Arya stared in horror as Gendry stepped forward,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My name is Gendry Stark I’m Arya’s husband,” he said as she stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're married,” she asked Arya who narrowed her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes is that an issue?” she asked as the woman stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No you're just so strong,” she said as Arya raised a brow,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So I can’t get married and have kids and be a strong woman,” she asked sarcastically as the innkeeper stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No Avatar Arya I never meant!” she said in horror as Arya narrowed her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Pretty sur-” she started as she was off cut by a girl walking up to Gendry and touching his arm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello, “I’m named Bella, For the battle. I bet I could ring your bell, too. You want to?” she said. She had </span>
  <span>curly black hair </span>
  <span>and blue eyes. She touched his arm as Arya’s eyes grew wide. Weasel looked between her father and Bella in confusion as her brows twitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Absolutely Not!” Gendry shouted in wide-eyed horror  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I bet you do. I cost nothing to a man as handsome as you” she said in a voice Arya assumed was meant to be sexy. Gendry stared. His jaw hanging open in horror as he spoke,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No you don’t understand you don’t want this!” he yelled as she wiggled her brows at him and flashed her lashes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh I know what I want,” she said as he stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No you really really don’t,” he said as he looked to Arya to see her grinning and holding back laughter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weasel narrowed her eyes at the woman as she stumped up to her and pushed her legs with all her might,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Papa belongs to Mama,” she said sternly as Bella looked down at her and up to Arya and back to Gendry,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are,” she said as Arya grinned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arya,” she said gently before adding “I’m his wife,” she said as Bella stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” she snapped as Arya laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh no, it’s fine. Please keep going,” she smirked as Gendry glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arya I swear to god!” he snapped as Bella looked to Gendry in confusion as she looked at his hair. Black as hers. His eyes blue as hers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh fuck! Oh No! Don’t tell me” she started as she stared in horror,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m you're half brother,” Gendry said weakly with a wave as her face grew red in horror and she slammed her face into her hands,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're another one of Robert’s bastards,” she asked as he nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well I’m a Stark now,” he said smiling at Arya as her eyes grew wide,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait Stark. Arya… Oh my god,” she realized as she stared at Arya,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're” she started as Arya sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arya Stark. I’m the Avatar,” she said slowly as the Innkeeper stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bella I guess you can… take time off to speak with the Avatar and Master Gendry,” she said as Bella smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you!” she said before looking them and leading them to a table as Weasel followed after,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Who are you, Why were you all close to Papa,” she asked as Bella looked to them,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yours?” she asked as Arya laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s adopted” Gendry offered for his wife as they sat at a table and drinks were brought out as Gendry handed Weasel a plate of warm bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bella sighed as she spoke,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you're the Avatar’s Husband and my Brother,” she asked as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gendry Stark,” he said as they shook hands, “But I grew up Gendry Waters. Been a Stark for a few days.” he said as Arya glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you not know how long we’ve been married?” she snapped as he held up his hands,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on you know I’m bad with my numbers,” he defended as Bella coughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you're my brother and another of Robert’s bastards,” she said as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well I’m Bella. No Surname,” she explained as Arya nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing here,” Bella asked as Gendry smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dany” he started as she stared in shock,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're on first names with the Queen?” Bella asked in shock as Arya laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dany is a good friend of ours. Would you like to meet her?” Arya asked with a laugh as Bella stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Meet her,” she asked lowly as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We are traveling looking for our remaining siblings,” he said as Weasel nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can come live in Winter Town” she said joyfully as Bella stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” she asked in shock as Gendry sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you’d like we can set you up with a place in Winter Town. I’d offer Winterfell but someone” he glared at Arya,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Blew it up,” he snarked as Arya sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was fighting a Spirit of pure evil” she explained as Bella nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have room for me?” she asked as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course and if there are any issues you can stay with us and Arya’s family,” he said as Bella stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stay with House Stark?” she asked as Arya nodded happily,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’d love to have you. Though I warn you. Weasel and Rickon are devils,” Gendry said as Bella laughed fearfully,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve lived here all my life,” she admitted as Gendry sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bella what you do. You’d be able stop,” he said as she stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What,” she asked. She had been expecting to have to fend for herself once given her new home. Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're good sister here,” she said pointing to her chest, “Can get you a good job. Are you a bender” Arya asked as Bella glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I was a bender would we be here… No. I’d be anywhere else” she bit sarcastically as Arya laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ok, you got us there but don’t worry,” Gendry said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We could always use some ladies to help Mother and Sansa run… The Land,” she said with a laugh as she almost forgot Winterfell was no more. Gendry grinned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When Winterfell is rebuilt you could be a lady of the castle,” he said as she stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But I’m not a Stark,” she said as Gendry rolled his eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sansa could always used the help running things and you're family” he said as she stared with a sigh</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're not letting this go are you” she said lovingly as Gendry laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nope. You're stuck with me,” he said as she reached out to shake his hands,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then I’d be honored to returned north with you,” she said as Arya and Gendry looked at each other,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We aren’t heading back. First, we need to pick up the other two,” Gendry said as she stared </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are the other two,” she asked as Arya sighed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mya is in the vale and Edric is in the Lys the Lovely,” she said as Bella stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're mad that will take months,” she said as Weasel bobbed her head,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not on Tito!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bella stared,” Tito?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our Flying Bison,” Gendry said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have a sky bison,” Bella asked as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘Yes we do,” she said as Bella sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What have I gotten myself into”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A shit fest,” Arya told her as the </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar Arya,” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They turned to see the Innkeeper standing in front of the table as she turned her head,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar Arya. I like to just say how honored we are to have you here,” she said as Arya laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you but we really should be going. We want to get to the Vale as soon as possible,” Arya said as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why don’t you grab your things and meet us outside,” he said as she gave a small and fast nod. Bella held her cup of tea to her mouth as she blew on it,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let me just finish this. It’s hot,” she said as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say so? Allow me,” she said as she flicked her wrist spinning her hand as a small ball of air blew into the tea and cooled it down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wow! So you can really bend all four elements,” Bella asked as Gendry sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can we not feed Milady’s ego,” he teased as she glad,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Damn bull!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spat rudely as Bella laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we send a Raven to the Vale! Let them know we are coming” she offered as they froze and stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s a good idea” Arya said slowly as Gendry nodded. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As Gendry grabbed Bella’s hand and pulled her up to the top of the bison. She let out a dainty yelp. As Weasel laughed, “Ha Tito’s not scary!” she giggled as Gendry smiled at Weasel. As Arya sat atop the front of the Bison.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mya is in the Vale at the Gates of the Moon,” Arya said as she looked to Gendry who held his sister to his chest,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait what’s happening,” she asked in fear as Gendry grinned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tito!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yip”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yip”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tito took to the sky as Bella let out a scream of terror as they flew into the sky.  Arya smiling knowing the trip to the Gates would not take that long. Only hours by Tito. As they had learned flying freely without the need to hide in the clouds was much easier for Tito. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The drawbridge came creaking up as they brought Tito down. Gendry had been right that sending a Raven ahead had helped as they were more than happy to greet the Avatar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya dismounted to stand before him. “Lord Nestor,” she said with a bow. She knew the man only by reputation; Bronze Yohn’s cousin, from a lesser branch of House Royce, yet still a formidable lord in his own right. Things her mother had told her. He smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar Arya welcome. It’s an honor to have you” he greeted as she smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said as the world slowly. She turned and saw a man behind him. He was a short</span>
  <span> man with slender build. His  features sharp, a small pointed beard on his chin, and dark hair with pieces of grey running through it. Arya stood as she glanced,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you are?” she asked as he placed his hand forward,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My name is Petyr Baelish” he said before smiling, “though many call me Littlefinger” he said as Arya’s eyes grew wide,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve heard a lot about you” she said kindly as he nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good things I hope. I’d hate to hear such a women thought poorly of me” Petyr said as Arya smirked,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not enough to think anything really. I look forward to getting to know you” Arya said with a smile as they shook hands. As Petyr smiled Weasel yelled, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mama you said we could train when we got here! Well we are here” she shouted as Gendry and Bella laughed sadly,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” he said as Arya looked at her girl with a grin,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry My Lords but it seems to me before we can meet I have pressing duties to attend too,” she said as </span>
  <span>Nestor laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No worries Avatar Arya. Why don’t I lead your friends to where they will be staying” he said as Gendry looked at him before Arya spoke,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please call me Arya” she said as Gendry spoke,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We are married so we only need one room,” he said as Nestor nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, that’s wonderful” </span>
  <span>Petyr as he looked at Gendry,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Husband of the Avatar can’t be easy,” he said as Gendry laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Worth it. She’s perfect” Gendry said as Arya blushed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry about him. He’ll pay for that later” she snapped rudely as he smirked,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Besides. Bella wants to watch” he said as she sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alrig” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“MAMA NOW” the young airbender yelled as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright let’s do some airbending,” she said with a grin. Though she had mastered the Avatar State. Her airbending was still new to her and she was still working on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>End Of </span>
  <span>Chapter Two</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was pure fun! Littlefinger made his first appearance. He will not play a major role here but there are some hint towards what his goal is. Which we will see more of in the next story. Updates will be more often now that I'm settled into a WFH set up that works. The next chapter sees the return of an old Avatar character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Spirit's Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Three The Spirit's Anger </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry smiled as he walked across the courtyard with Bella as she came into view. She was a tall, strapping young woman, with black hair cut short and deep blue eyes. Gendry knew right away it was Mya. He watched as she kicked two slabs of earth forward with glee as Bella spoke,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you Mya” her voice breaking the girl's thoughts as she fell to the ground with a crash.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, and don't’ mind distracting me” she snapped as Bella looked in worry,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry. My name’s Bella,” she said as Mya raised a brow,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And?” she asked as Bella smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m here with the Avatar and” she was cut off by Gendry,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My name is Gendry. I’m here with my wife Arya. Bella and I are the former King’s Bastards” he said as she stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're Robert’s,” she asked in shock as Bella nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her eyes were dark and filled with anger to Gendry’s worry,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes,” Bella said as she glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Listen that’s fine but I have better things to do?” she spat as he stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you alright?” he asked as she narrowed her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I get we are family but we’ve never met and” Gendry cut her off,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Perhaps I wasn’t clear. The Arya I speak of is the Avatar” he said as Mya froze,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter,” she said sadly as Bella shook her head,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It does considering our offer?” she said as Mya stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What offer?” she said as Gendry smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Winter Town has room. We’d like to invite you to live there it’s the safest place to live” he said as she stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’d do that,” she asked likely having never been offered such a thing as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We are family,” he said as she stared wide-eyed before looking away,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t,” she said as Gendry stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why? I can tell something is wrong?” he asked as she looked away,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mychel Redfort. He’s squire to Ser Lyn Corbray. We were to be wed after he became a Knight but it didn’t work out.. So we were happy together,” she said as he stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But?” Bella said as she looked away with tears in her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Three days ago he went for a hunt with his best friend and they haven’t come back” she said in worry as Gendry raised a brow,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're worried?” he asked as she nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Men have been disappearing often lately. They go on hunts near the mountains and don’t come back” she said as Gendry stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Any idea why?” he asked as she sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“One man got away but doesn’t recall where he was. Was running too fast! Says it’s some kind of monster” she said as Gendry’s eyes wide,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What kind of monster?” he asked as Bella glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s that mean?” she asked as he narrowed his eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ve seen this before with a Spirit a long time ago” he said as he grinned at his sister,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How would you like to meet the Avatar?” he asked as her face broke into a smile.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Arya step forward as Weasel ran behind her. Looking around in wonder as Nestor smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stone,” He announced cheerily, dismounting. Iron spikes were set along the tops of formidable stone walls, and two fat round towers overtopped the keep. He was clearly pleased to be showing the Avatar around. As Littlefinger stared at her,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lord Nestor perhaps we should bring up the issue at hand?” he asked as Nestor raised a brow as Gendry and his sisters arrived. A glare on Gendry’s face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You mean the disappearing men” he started as Arya’s head snapped to the Lord. Can’t anything be easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain now” she said as Littlefinger sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I told him you’d want to know.” he said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now” he said sternly as the Lord sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Men have been disappearing. Taken by a beast. Call it a monster” he said as Arya’s eyes grew wide. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A Spirit but why would they be angry with them” Gendry said as Weasel placed her hand on her chin and stroked a beard,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Perhaps they did something to nature” she said as Arya stared before breaking out in a prideful grin,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes! That’s smart!” she said as the girl nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like maybe it’s a forest spirit” She said as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you know anything that could have happened?” he said Littlefinger side,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A battle during the war hurt a lot of a forest. Burned a chunk of it down,” he said as Arya’s eyes grew wide,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really?” she asked as Gendry stared at her eyes with held an odd glint,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You ok?” he asked as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes just feels like this has happened before,” she said, shaking her head as he nodded. It wasn’t uncommon for Arya to know things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lier!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya’s head snapped up at the sound as they all stared at her. She whipped around and glanced around,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Who are you!” she said as Gendry and the Lords stared in worry as Bella jumped in fear,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is it the Spirit?” she asked in terror as Mya placed a hand on her small hammer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gendry you ready to fight. That thing has my love,” she said as Gendry looked to Arya,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is it here” he asked but she remained staring forward,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How did I lie?” she asked worriedly,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You told me it would get better. And I helped you and then humans got worse and worse and now we are back to that time,” he said as she stared.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know what I said or did in my past lives. Please you're hurting people” she said as his shape became known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the forest Spirit Call me Hei Bai"<br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?” Aang shouted out kindly, jumping</span>
  <em>
    <span> on top of the building between them As Hei-Bai pounds a building into the ground with his fists.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm just trying to do my job as the spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around?” He begs before narrowing his eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ I command you to turn around now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At this the monster does indeed turn around, swatting Aang backward off the top of the building. Aang flys through the air and hits a nearby roof. He slides off and collapses on the ground. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow” Aang said as he rubbed his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked up to see Sokka on the battlefield</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Hei-Bai! Over here” Sokka shouts as he throws his boomerang at the monster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sokka, go back”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>We'll fight him together, Aang”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I don't wanna fight him unless I – huh!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A flash blinded the town and Sokka was gone. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aang stood before the monster with an acorn in hand. As he smiled placing it on the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back. Things will get better. Forgive these people alright” </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Arya stared at him in shock as understanding washed over her. But now was not the time for guilt as he spoke,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then you marry the head of those human groups. A woman who takes part in killing nature for her tech” he said as Arya narrowed her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I understand you're unhappy and the Lords of the land will see the forest restored you have my word” she said as he rushed forward,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Another lie I’m sure!” he said as she slammed his tail into her gut and she was send slamming into the Stone. The tower shaking. As her body crashed into the ground she saw the scared faces of the others. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He has Mya’s husband and other good people!” Gendry shouted as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Enough!,” She said as she took a breath and lifted her head. Her eyes glowed white. She jumped forward as she shot out a large blast of fire at Hei Bai, knocking him back before throwing her arms up above her head and formering a massive cage of earth around him. Flying forward on an air scooter. As she lowered her arms the glow faded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You will let your captives go and return to the Spirit World! That’s an order!” Arya said sternly as he glared at her before nodding,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll have the land restored,” he asked as she bowed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar’s Promise,” she said as he faded away, and with a flash, ten men were standing before them.  Mychel stood in the center before them as Mya’s eyes grew wide and she rushed forward wrapping him in her arms as Arya smiled. Littlefinger stared wide-eyed as he took a step back,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good thing I fucked off when I did” he whispered before he looked to Gendry and smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But I think I have an idea,” he said so low no one would hear him. Weasel smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mama is the coolest!” she shouted as Bella nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So that’s the famous Avatar State,” she said as Gendry nodded at her,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The offer still stands,” he said as Mya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please come and eat with us while we fill in Mychel,” she said he crocked a brow,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fill me in on what?” he asked as she smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s a long story”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So your half brother is the Avatar’s Husband who’s part of her team that helped her save the world from an evil spirit god and now wants to have us live in the cold as balls north in a little town” Mychel recapped as Bella nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes that’s the point they are bringing the family together,” she said as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So are you interested?” he said as Mya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’d like to see the North,” she said as Mychel sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m a Knight. I have my vows,” he said sadly as Mya stared at him,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mychel you're talking to the Avatar” she reminded as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can ask for you to be released from your vows. I did help with your little spirit issue” she explained as Gendry nodded</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“All that’s left is Edric in Lys,” he said as Mychel nodded with a smile,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait how are we getting there! That’s super far?” he asked as Gendry smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mychel we have a Sky Bison” he smirked as Mychel looked at his wife,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My good brother is married to the Avatar with a Sky Bison as a pet,” he said as Weasel smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait till we get home and you meet Nymeria! She’s the best. But Mama left her with Sansa so she could laze around” she complained as he stared down,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And she’s your daughter,” he asked as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Weasel Stark,” she said as he sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avata” he started as Gendry glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, none of that,” he said as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Call her Milady. Trust me she’ll love it” he said as Arya glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m going to get you for that later,” she said as Mya sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arya. Littlefinger’s always wanted me here” she said as Arya gazed at her,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I don’t really care. Littlefinger can take it up with Gendry and I” she said as she stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Has Littlefinger ever done anything strange?” she asked as Mychel shook his head,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s a bit of a creep. Talks about your mother a lot” he said as she stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My mother?” she asked as he nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think he’s in love with her” he explained as Gendry laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“In love with Cat,” he snorted as Arya rolled her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My mother is.. Difficult but she’s trying,” she said as Weasel nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Grandmother is nice! She made me this pretty dress for Mama and Papa’s wedding” Weasel shouted as Arya smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya entered Lord Nestor’s great hall as she walked past the guards who smiled at her as she nodded back. As she walked up to him and grinned, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My Lord I’m here to ask for Mychel to be let go of his vows so he may travel to the north with his wife,” she explained as he stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You think I should just let me leave?” he asked as Arya’s eyes narrowed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think he’d be far happier if they were with family and isn’t that the right thing to do. Let him do what makes him happy” she reasoned as he sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He can go. But you must do me a favor” he said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tell the Queen I need funds to restore the forest,” he said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course I will personally deliver your message. We plan to visit her on our way home” she said before adding,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Send a Raven but I will speak on your behalf and explain what happened,” she said as he smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you, Avatar Arya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mychel gripped his blade as Gendry helped Bella up onto Tito as Mya stared at Weasel with a frown,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You want me to ride that?” she asked in terror as Weasel nodded as she helped her up with a spin of her hands. Bending her up with grace as Arya smiled as she hopped up with air of her own as she grinned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Have I said how much I love airbending?” she said as Bella leaned into Tito,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you're a master of all four?” she asked as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes but I’d say my weakest of them is water,” she said with a grin as Gendry smirked,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It took you over a year to even bend it” he pointed out as she glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t need to tell them that” she pointed out as Weasel giggled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You once got that leaf dress and beat up” she pointed out as Arya flushed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Weasel stop talking,” she ordered as the girl grinned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t Wanna” she grinned as the mother glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What does that have to do with anything,” she asked as Weasel smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was funny!” she said as Gendry raised a brow,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mama getting beat up is funny?” he asked as she grinned and a gave nod,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You were a meanie that night!” she complained as Arya laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I told you that you can only throw food at Sansa” she pointed out as Bella laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like SANSA STARK!” Mya yelled out as Gendry rolled his eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, Sansa. Lady Of Winterfell and boring as shit,” he joked as Arya laughed as Mya stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You let her throw food at ladies?” she asked as Arya smirked,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sansa’s not a lady. She’s a sister, therefore, it’s my swore duty to piss her off” she teased as Gendry smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“For real. Sansa’s not boring. She’s fun just a bit” he stopped as Weasel grinned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Prissy?” she said as Arya and Gendry nodded but looked to one another as Tito soured through the air,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where did you learn that word?” he asked as she smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alora taught me!” she said happily as the parents smiled as Mychel grinned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So the Queen made her a Stark?” he asked as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We knew if we were going to get married it was a family of three or no marriage,” she said as Bella stared in shock,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You would not have done it if she wasn’t named?” she asked as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Married Gendry?” she asked as the girl nodded and Gendry laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’d never marry Arya if our little one couldn’t be a part of the family. Wouldn’t have felt right” he said as Arya nodded and she looked to the girl who had finally curled up to nap,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Weasel is our child. We’ve taken care of her for years. Even when we were kids. She’s ours and anyone who has issues with that can fight me” she with a smile as she stroked the girls hair,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This job isn’t easy. But Weasel reminds me why I do it. I love her more than anything in the world” she said as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s not a question she’s our little Weasel” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>End Of Chapter Three</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know updates are less often. I had some computer issues while setting up to improve WFH. The new chapter next week. This chapter is fun and gives Arya something do to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So It's been a while so I figured I'd explain a bit. Firstly the Lockdown messed me up and I had to focus on work for a few weeks.  Then my computer basically stopped working. I was barely able to do my job. So I waited until I got a new computer.</p><p> As time passed I start getting deeper ideas for these crossovers with Game Of Thrones. I think I'm going to do crossovers with other shows. I have a Sansa one where Sansa is a cousin of Superman who landed in GOT's worlds and not Earth.  A one where Arya is trained by Batman after being sent to earth by unknown means. One where Arya is sent to the world of Naruto in the Boruto era. One where the whole Stark Family is in Marvel and how they deal with it. Arya being a mutant. Then I started working on a major idea to really connect them all as part of one over aching plot  . Someone would be behind these events. Where everything comes together in one story with a firm message/themes and so on. So I have to do to some minor reworking of my plans for this crossover world to start setting this idea up ever so slightly. The order of which these other crossovers are written isn't the biggest deal. 99% sure none of them would be as long as Legend of Arya. </p><p>Legend of Arya one-shots will happen and I will do the rest of the stories for this world but I do want to start working one of these. So let me know which one sounds coolest. The Arya in Naruto one. Sansa related to Superman or Arya trained by Batman. Which are the most ready in terms of me having ideas. </p><p>While I love this verse and most of this fic is ready to go up now. I want to other fics in between these. All of these fics even the Sansa one would be Gendrya of course. So let me know down below what sounds coolest and I'll start with that one when this story is finished.  </p><p>At the end of the day. Legend Of Arya was my first fic. I love it. I love what I've built with Arya and Gendry and there little family. But I also want to built new stuff. So since all the follow ups to Legend of Arya are short. I'll do a new crossover than one of those. Than another Legend Of Arya fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Four Lys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lys was founded as a colony of the Valyrian Freehold on an island in the Summer Sea, near the Broken Arm of Dorne and the Orange Shore of Essos. Founded by wealthy merchants and nobles, Lys was mostly a trading colony. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Tyrion stood before Dany and Jon as she sat on the Iron Throne. Holding back a yawn. As Tyrion glared her and Jon,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Jon did you two spend all the night fucking?” he asked as Dany whispered,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Play Dump” she told him as he nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Who Jon?” he asked as Tyrion glared at him in hate,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Damn it Jon!” Dany snapped as he held up his hands,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry! Didn’t hear you complaining from up top!” he shouted as the throne room grew quiet. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck it. I’m taking a break” Dany said as she pushed out of the room.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sansa stood in a small lake as Rickon stood across from her. A smirk on her face and she relaxed her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa with a smooth motion causes a blob around herself to sprout about a dozen, wide tentacles. Sansa then started to rapid-fire icicles at him. The first one is grabbed and deflected in mid-air by one of Rickon’s water tentacles. He smiled but it was taken as Sansa gripped his foot and pulled him into the air.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey Rick,” she greets happily as he glared at her. Sansa turned to their guard. The Lords of the north was clear she needed a protector as if her title as the most powerful waterbender in the world meant nothing. A swordswoman named Brienne of Tarth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was of House Tarth and the only daughter of Lord Selwyn Tarth. </span>
  <span>Prior to the Battle of Winterfell, Brienne was knighted by Ser Jaime Lannister, making her the first woman of the Seven Kingdoms to become a knight. Arya had pushed for her to keep the title. Being a non-bender and a woman made her a great role model to not just young girls but non benders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya had been clear gender equality was something she wanted to push for and bring about. Sansa and her mother both swore to aid in. But also understood her to wish to put it on the back burner for some time. As for Brienne. Apparently she had swore herself to her mother and the ladies of House Stark early in the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, that didn’t apply to Arya. Another thing she had been clear didn’t apply to her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><span>Arriving in Lys took only a month. Arya smiling at the joy of everyone on Tito at the sight of the city. It was a small city clinging to rocks surrounded by stormy seas. A mercantile city, Lys is built on a fertile island considered a paradise by </span><span>Valyrian</span> <span>dragonlords</span><span>. As they landed and disembarked and took in the sight. </span><span>Tall Palm and fruit trees, and the surrounding blue-green waters are filled with fish.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The high walls and their sellswords protecting the city. The rather large team stood as Bella dusted off her dress as she smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How are we getting into this city” she asked as </span>
  <span>Mychel nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve been wondering that myself,” he said as his wife laughed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I say we hit it” she said as Gendry smirked,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure let’s hit the wall really hard” he teased as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll just ask” Arya started as Tito hid in the woods and Arya looked to Tito,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll be back in a few hours buddy,” she said as Weasel stood below her,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Carry me please,” she asked as Arya nodded with a laughed and lifted her little girl into her arms as they made their way to the gateway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"State your business!" the sellsword snapped at her rudely. As Gendry stepped forward,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Our business is Our business, young man, and none of yours!” he snapped rudely back. In such a city telling everyone, Avatar Arya was in town would cause a scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle down, boy. Just tell me who you are” he said as Gendry smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m Robert and this is my wife Arry” he said as as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My husband and I brought his siblings to see the trading city” she explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem like a responsible and proper young wife. Don’t let your husband start any fights” he smirked as Arya took in a breath,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of  cours” she started as she narrowed her eyes. A burst of blue fire flew at the man’s head as Arya created a ball of air around them. The man was knocked to the ground by the force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before them was a sturdily attractive youth, with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. Arya didn’t bother to think as she glared with rage. She looked at Weasel. Who had fallen when she dropped her to block the blast. Her leg was bleeding from a scarp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mya rushed forward and shot out two slabs of earth. Smoking as she gripped the wall he stood on and pulled it down. Causing it to fall apart as he held himself slowly to the ground with blasts of fire. As Arya spun a kick of fire at him. He rolled out of the way as his eyes grew wide in shock,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You're the Avatar!” he shouted as she nodded with a grin</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes what of it?” she snapped as she met his eyes. Gendry’s eyes/</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You're Edric?” she said as he stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I need to talk to you. Now” he said as she stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why should I do that” she said as he stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because the reason I attacked that man is he’s been enslaved by a spirit. He’s his servant now” he said as she stared into his eyes and nodded. Turning she gathered a blast of mighty air and blasted the man back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Everyone let’s go” she said as Bella rushed over older her dress,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You're Edric” she started as he nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As wonderful as this discussion is. I’d like to move before he gets here” he said as the gate slammed open. Standing before them was Vidar.  A smile on his face. He placed his hand on the ground as the mass below them. The ground shattered as they fell through the ground. Falling as Arya let out a scream. She looked to see the others falling. She slammed her fist into her palm and her eyes glowed white. She created a massive ball of air and flew down to the end of the fall. Landing them in a small cave. But as she looked up she saw massive rocks falling. They would crush them if they hit. So Arya reached her hands to either side of the walls of the caves from miles above. And lava burst from them and within a second blocked the rubble before she closed her fists hardening the Lava. Arya looked at her friends. All over the ground trying to stand as she allowed the Avatar State to leave her eyes. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>End Of Chapter Four</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So they have arrived! Something odd is clearly happening in Lys. But what? Next chapter. Arya learns about our new bad guy. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know about what fic you'd like to see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Legend Of Vidar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Five The Legend Of Vidar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arya looked to her friends. All over the ground trying to stand as she allowed the Avatar State to leave her eyes. Gendry and Weasel stood up. As Bella, Mya, and Mychel standing up. Arya saw the boy. Edric leaning on the nearby wall of earth. Arya grabbed Bella’s hand and pulled her up </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was close,” she said with a sigh as Gendry and Weasel rushed to hug her as she glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is anyone hurt” they shook their heads but Mya spoke,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um, what the fuck was that,” she asked as Weasel grinned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mama is strong,” she said cheerfully but Bella sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, but what about him,” she said as she pointed past Gendry to Edric who had risen from the ground and was leaning into the cave's wall,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar” he greeted as she smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gendry, Bella, Mya meet your brother,” she said as he stared as Bella rushed forward to hug the boy as he held out an arm,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you want to hug someone go hug a rock” he teased as he narrowed his eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So we family?” he asked as Mya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arya and Gendry” she started as the airbender raised her hand,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And me!” she shouted as Mya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And Wese have been looking for us. They want to offer us a home in Winter Town” she explained as he sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t leave,” he said Arya stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Something to do with that guy,” she asked as he nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A spirit,” he said as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you know something,” he said as the boy glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Same father, different mother doesn't mean I trust you” he snapped as Arya stood up and slipped on her shirt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then please trust me. I’m the Avatar and I’m here to help” she swore as he met her gaze and sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He arrived some time ago. Calls himself Vidar. He’s been enslaving everyone in the city for a while now. He’s like a one-man army” he said as Mychel nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s not bending,” he said as Bella nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s something else,” she said as Arya narrowed her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why were you fighting,” she asked as he looked away,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ever since I came here. Andrew Estermont was protecting me. When I tried to kill Vildar. He captured him and is going to execute him today. My plan was to distract Vildar by bringing him to the gate and going to save him while he was busy. But I didn’t expect to run into you” he said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll deal with Vildar,” she said before she sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But first I need to talk to my past lives. I need information” she said as Edric glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There isn’t time!” he said as Gendry held up a hand,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We are going to go ahead of Arya,” he said as Arya’s head whipped around,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um no you're not” she snapped in panic as Gendry smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arya I’ll be fine. I swear” he said as she stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Be careful Gen?” she said as he smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Edric, Mya,  Mychel, Weasel, and I will go save Andrew. Bella stay here with Arya” he said as he glanced at his hammer and lifted it up as Edric stared at him and the girls,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why would you do this?” he asked as Mya smirked,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well we are family, aren’t we. We’ll buy the Avatar the time she needs” she told her brother as he smirked,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ladies don’t fight” he countered as she smirked back,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m a damn good earthbender and no lady,” she said as Edric smirked at his brother,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You?” he asked as Gendry laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I married her,” he said pointing to Arya who created a tent of earth before looking to her husband and child,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Be safe. I’ll see you soon” she said as a wall of earth block the view of her form. Gendry looked to Mya,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can you get us out of here?” he said looking at the stone wall as she smirked,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fucking course I can,” she said as he glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No cursing around my child!” he snapped as Weasel stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Papa what’s fucking. You promised to tell me when I was older” she asked as Gendry glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m going to punch you later” he swore as she smirked,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Go and try” she teased as the family faced the stairs of earth she created that went into the side of the cave.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Arya sat up straight and inhaled a breath of air. The light dims and a blue cloud of smoke flew out of Arya, moving across her and forming a human-like shape. A middle-aged man. With red hair and grey eyes in blue water tribe robe stared back at her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am Avatar Jiǔqiān,” The man told her with a smile  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(Translation Note note Jiǔqiān means Nine thousand)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you encountered Vidar,” he said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar Jiǔqiān it’s an honor,” Arya told him as he nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Vidar is a powerful spirit who can destroy and recreate a matter,” the past avatar said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“In my day. He was one of the last spirits to fight Wan’s orders and remain in the human world. I the 15th Avatar battled him and sealed him away” he said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When Vaatu blasted the portal open. It must have released him” she said as he nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Vidar hates humans” he started as the world around her changed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jiǔqiān stood before a large village of firebenders.The mass around him a large volcano-like crater in which the fire benders had chosen two generations ago to call the capital of there nation. The Village head.  A religious ruler and head of the Fire Sages. Called the Fire Lord. Who had united the disaggregated Fire Islands? He stood at the front of the village as he stared at Vidar. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ve been attacking the Fire Lands” he offered as the monster glared at him with hate,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This was my home!” he shouted as Jiǔqiān glared at him,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It hasn’t been yours for over one hundred years. Please I want to solve this peacefully,” he said as Vidar glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You killed my wife!” he yelled as he placed his hand on the ground. The ground falling apart as the Avatar blasted himself into the sky with air. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I never killed anyone's wife” the Avatar shouted back as he blocked a pointed slab of earth with water.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sala and I planned to crossover to the other side of the portal to extend her life! So we could always be together. Then you used you're god like power to close the portal and tried to take her from me!” he screamed as the Avatar narrowed his eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You call yourself a bridge but it’s always about humans!” he yelled as the Avatar glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t understand. This must have been over ten live times ago!” he yelled as Vidar nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I lent her my power to keep her alive,” he said as the Avatar suddenly understood,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You lent her power! Like you would fuse with her and then leave!” he yelled in anger,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is wrong with you? Yes, that could keep her alive but it would ruin her body. I can’t imagine how she died!” he yelled as Vidar stopped his fight to reach down for a rock,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then I started to think. Humans left the back of the great ones. Within a year there was a war. By the time Wan died. There had been around twenty one small wars. Why should we be forced to leave? Why are humans chosen first? What good do they do!” he yelled as the Avatar sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you're not going to stop,” he asked as Vidar glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His eyes glowed and he rushed forward.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I defeated Vidar and sealed him away into a weak link between the Spirit World and the Human world,”  Jiǔqiān said as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So he blames the Avatar and Humans for his lover dying,” she asked confused as he nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There was a time the thing he loved most was human. But perhaps she was special. Arya. Vidar will kill thousands of people if you don’t stop him here and now” he said as Arya stood up and nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So depending on the amount of it around. He can recreate matter in any form he needs to do a task. Like breaking the ground or turning it into a dragon-like beast?” she asked as he nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You will need the Avatar State to defeat him,” he said as Arya nodded.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>End Of Chapter Five</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it! The first Chapter of the Arya and Batman crossover is up to get some reactions. So go check it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seekers Of Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Six Seekers Of Freedom </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin of the Queen’s Guard pulled with all his might as he was forced down into a chair by an unknown force. A Lantern lighting up before him. His eyes wide in terror. His body frozen as his eyes were shot open.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where am I!” he cried as he looked to the shadows to see a man stepped forward. Unable to make out his face,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man screamed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will help me capture the dragon queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sansa sat in her massive tent of the earth in the grandest chair. The rebuilding of Winterfell a process. Lords in front of her. Raising they're complaints. Her hand on the newly formed bump on her stomach,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lady Sansa! It’s important we deal with the child. It will be a bastard” Lord Glover reasoned as Sansa raised a brow,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I see no issue. My brother was named King,” she reasoned calmly as Lord Glover glared at her,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He was a true-born Stark,” he said as Sansa glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will not hear of this. My child will be a Stark. They will be treated and named as such” she said as she stood towering over Lord Glover,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Unless you want to test me” she warned like ice as he glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have done nothing but sit around. Is your heart too soft to strike the south” he ordered as she narrowed her eyes as Lyanna nodded her head,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve said before My Lady. Tens of thousands of Northmen fell in the Great War defending all of Westeros, and those that survived have seen too much and fought too hard, to ever kneel again and yet you submit! You are the most powerful waterbender in the world!” she snorted as Sansa narrowed her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Queen is my friend. She helped Avatar Arya and myself save the world. We will not be starting a war!” she snapped in anger as Lord Glover smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is why you can’t have a woman lead a kingdom. Too soft-hearted’ he froze mid-sentence as a dagger of ice flew to his throat. Sansa holding up a single hand as it spun around him,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As Lady Lyanna Mormont said. I’m the best damn waterbender in the world. I’m am over two months pregnant and I could defeat you with ease and you know that” she warned coldly as Lord Glover uncurled his fists,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We want freedom!” he shouted as Sansa glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There will be no war. This is the last I want to hear of this” she ordered lowly as Lyanna glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Daenerys Targaryen is nothing to me! </span>
  <span>What does she know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even her gods are wrong! Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again?” she asked as Sansa looked on,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My father was killed by Joffrey and Cersei. It was horrible and will haunt me until I die. But I will not continue the cycle. The Game Of Thrones took so many lives and if we don’t want the world to destroy itself. We must work together for an era of peace. I will not take part in starting a war. My decision is final” Sansa ordered as everyone stared. Some clapping. Many not. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the Team of Bastards arrived above ground. Gendry gripped his hammer. Vidar stood atop an execution platform. A man he could only assume was Andrew Estermont. Knelt with his head down. Much as Gendry had seen Ned Stark all those years ago. He looked to the others,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Here’s the plan,” he said from inside the mass of people attending. Before Mya looked up too Vidar stared right at her. She looked away as Edric moved forward,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We don’t have time for plans,” he said as he rushed through the crowd and jumped up shooting out a spin kick of flames at the man. Vidar moved to the side avoiding the blast with a smirk,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You want to fight me,” he said as he hopped off the platform. Attendees running away in terror as Edric nodded as his sister and brother joined him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mychel get everyone out of the city! We will hold him off until Arya gets here” he shouted as Andrew stared bound atop the platform. His eyes grew wide at the name. Gendry smiled as a hint of fear-filled Vidar’s face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No matter. I have her weakness right here” he said meeting Gendry’s eyes. As it happened. A blast of air slammed into his side knocking him away several feet. He looked up to see Weasel. Slam into the ground with her glider as she spun it around like a staff. Sending out blast after blast of air. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As he moved to recover. Mya rolled in front of the girl. Slamming her fist into the ground. Pulling it up in a wave. Creating a wave of earth that threw him up into the air. As Edric blast a fist of fire at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He placed his hand on the fire as it vanishing before reshaping in the form of a dragon and flying at Edric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry rushed him tackling him to the ground and out of the way of the blast as he looked up in worry. Gendry rushed forward swinging his hammer at Vidar. Who avoided the blow. As he rolled to the side. Placing his hand on the ground as it wrapped around Gendry’s feet. No real effort needed. Gendry smirked as he let go of his hammer with his right hand and pulled a dagger from his sleeve. As he twirled it and rammed it into the monster’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood there unfazed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Was that meant to hurt me. Human?” he said as he moved his hand to Gendry’s chest. Mya slammed a fist of earth into his jaw as he was knocked back. She stood with two gauntlets of earth as she slammed punch after punch. He reached out grabbing her wrist as the earth fell apart to tiny pieces. Before reaching for his sword from behind. As she smirked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mya fell into the ground as he looked up to see whips of fire from Edric flying at him. As appeared behind Gendry. Shooting up from the ground and pulling him free. Vidar. Glared forward at Edric and sighed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have officially pissed me off” He said coldly, grabbing the whips and vanishing them. As he walked forward. Weasel rushed him from the side but before she could summon any air. He reached down and grabbed her around the throat as Gendry let out a scream. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Weasel!” He screamed in fear as she moved to grip his large hand that held her throat. The area is now empty. Leaving only Andrew remaining atop the platform. Andrew stared in terror as Vidar held the little girl when he saw it. Walking down the street of the empty city. Was a young woman. She held a small bravos style sword in her hand as she stopped next to Mya,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Could you hold this for me?” she asked handing the sword to Mya who nodded in return as she turned her head to Vidar,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello Vidar,” She said as he dropped the little girl and turned to face her. Gripping his sword in tight hate-filled rage,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar Arya” he greeted as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll give you this one chance to knock it off” she offered as Vidar narrowed his eyes. The battle was about to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>End Of Chapter Six  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a fun chapter that sets up future stories. Lots of set up in the rest of this fic. Sansa being a badass Lady Of Winterfell and owning people is my bread and butter. Arya fights next chapter. Nightwolf is also in works. If you haven't checked it out please do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know it's been a while. As I've talked about. With my plans for these Game Of Thrones crossovers to really grow into something more. I've had to really plan out more stuff. You see the first of that in this chapter and the last one! Then I'll be focusing on Nightwolf. Which is soon going to be ready with chapter three.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Seven Victory </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have officially pissed me off,” He said coldly, grabbing the whips and vanishing them. As he walked forward. Weasel rushed him from the side but before she could summon any air. He reached down and grabbed her around the throat as Gendry let out a scream. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Weasel!” He screamed in fear as she moved to grip his large hand that held her throat. The area is now empty. Leaving only Andrew remaining atop the platform. Andrew stare in terror as Vidar held the little girl when he saw it. Walking down the street of the empty city. Was a young woman. She held a small bravos style sword in her hand as she stopped next to Mya,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Could you hold this for me?” she asked handing the sword to Mya who nodded in return as she turned her head to Vidar,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello Vidar,” She said as he dropped the little girl and turned to face her. Gripping his sword in tight hate-filled rage,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar Arya” he greeted as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll give you this one chance to knock it off” she offered as Vidar narrowed his eyes. Glaring at the Avatar with rage,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You fell in love with a human and couldn’t cheat death. So you blame the Avatar for making that choice. It’s insane. Stand down” Arya ordered coldly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Vidar looked to her and placed his hand on the ground. The ground-shaking mightily as it shoots out spikes at Arya who sidestepped them with airbending. Her feet dance like leaves in the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his blade and rushed forward. Swinging at Arya. The Avatar called earth to her arm and blocked the swing. Before slamming her foot forward. Air blasting from her soles. He was sent flying into the platform. Falling to the ground. His eyes wide with fear as Arya walked forward. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! It’s not fair. How powerful are you!” he slammed his hand onto the ground. Creating a massive dragon from the earth below. The dragon flew at Arya. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fool!” Arya shouted as her eyes glowed white. A ball of air forming around her as she took to air and soured forward. Vidar rushed behind a building as fast as he could. But Arya spun her arm and in seconds a blast of air destroyed the entire building. He turned in terror as she landed before him. Bending a prison of earth to hold him. A grin on her face. He forced his hand onto the side of the prison as it shattered. Sending out spikes of earth flying at Arya.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arya breathed out as she threw forward with two mighty punches. Fire flying forward. So intense it reduced them to nothing. He took in a breath and took to the air. Flying away as Arya flew after him. As she flew higher and higher growing closer. She began to form circular forms with her arms. As lightning gathered around her fingertips. She threw her arm forward as the blast of lightning slammed into Vidar’s back. As she narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As Vidar fell to the earth below. Looked over to Mya who held Needle and held out her hand. Mya fell forward as Needle was ripped from her arms and flew into Arya’s hand. Arya aimed forward and flew down. Ramming Needle through Vidar’s chest. He coughed up blood and as Arya pulled Needle back he flew from the city into the clouds. As he flew down past the wall. He turned to see Arya flying behind him. She flicked her hands forward.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The wall of the city smashed forward as he narrowly avoided death. His eyes shot wide in terror. Arya burst forward. She dropped Needle as it fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya moved in a circular motion in front of her body as she closed her fist Water shooting around Vidar’s ankles. As he was pulled and slammed into the ground. Arya grabbed Vidar’s chest and threw him back into the sky. As he fought to regain himself. She faced him. And </span>
  <span>gathered fire as it converged into one giant ball of fire. The fireball gained energy, just before Arya unleashed forward as a massive fire blast. The blast powered by the Avatar State reduced Vidar to nothing as Arya smiled. She turned and moved back to the city. Needle in hand as the light started to fade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya sighed as she landed. She looked at the group who stared in shock. Andrew felt the metal around his wrists pull a part at once while the glow vanished. Mya was staring along with Bella as </span>
  <span>Mychel arrived with people of the town behind him. Arya stepping forward to the man in the center and extending her hand,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar Arya as this places Lord I can’t thank you eno” he started as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s fine Lord?” she asked as he smiled as everyone clapped Arya laughing,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kerith. Please none of that Avatar Arya” he said as Bella spoke,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes this is all nice what the fuck was that power!” she shouted as Edric nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That was the best bending I’ve ever seen!” he said as Weasel smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mama is strong I told you” she said as Gendry looked to his wife,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Was he strong?” he asked as she sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not really. I wasn’t worried. Without anyone really here all I need to do is not destroy the city” she pointed out as she knelt to look over her daughter</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you hurt? I'm sorry I was late” she asked softly as Weasel smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m fine Mama. Is Uncle Edirc coming with us” she asked as everyone turned and Edric looked to Andrew who stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait so you're his brother,” he said looking to Gendry who nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you're the Avatar who happens to be his wife,” he asked as Arya nodded and he looked at them with dead eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Edric the fuck?” he asked as Edric raised a brow,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just found out this morning,” he asked as Andrew smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And leave this place. Edric I’ve been waiting years to leave this shit hole!” he said as the family laughed. As Arya looked to her husband,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gendry. I’m going to meet with Lord Kerith. Why don’t you all go ahead to Tito?” she asked as Weasel jumped up,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mama can we have lemon cakes?” she asked as Arya picked her up,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why don’t we ask around after I talk with Lord Boring over there” Arya asked as the child giggled. Gendry looked as they walked away and turned to his family,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So Edric, Andrew ever seen a Sky Bison before?” Gendry asked as they looked to each other in terror.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Arya returned to Tito Gendry wanted to punch her. In her arms was a massive box filled with Lemon Cakes. Weasel on her back smiling,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You spoil her” he complained as Arya glared at him,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on she did well,” he said as Weasel nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yeah Papa I did great. So this is the reward!” she shouted as his family laughed and smiled at the sight as they climbed onto Tito. As Gendry sat at the front he looked them,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You all ready,” he said as Edric shook his head along with Andrew,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh gods no,” they said as Arya laughed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We need to stop in Kings Landing. Dany will want to meet you guys” she said jokingly as Edric stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like Queen Dan-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yip Yip Tito”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>And Tito took to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Universe 1938</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa pressed up a single gravity enhancement device.  Standing in her fortress in the Lands Of Always Winter. Glancing at Robb with a smile,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How’s Arya?” he asked with a grin as he sat back. Enjoying his break from running Winterfell,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s got a sword’s teacher. Though they call him her dancing master” she said as Robb laughed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dancing? Right!” she said as Sansa smiled pressing up once more,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Though she’s been seeing a boy” Sansa explained as Robb’s eyes grew wide,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excuse me! Do you need to fly Jon and me over to that place!” he snapped as Sansa looked away and closed her eyes and listened,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. Firstly I don’t care if Arya sees some boy. I have enough issues with Joffrey and Queen Cersei” she said as Robb nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You mean that you are meant to marry after you bleed. But you probably can’t bleed. Like at all” he said as she nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t remember the last time I saw my own blood. I don’t if I can flower like a normal girl” she said with a frown,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But enough about that. Arya asked me to respect her and not spy on her. I won’t” she said as Robb nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I won’t ask you too,” he said as she kept working. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Computer. Current Weight” she asked as she looked to her computer formed by items left in her ship that had taken her to this planet. Still unable to find her remaining family,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>1,100,000,000,000,000 pounds. Master </span>
  <span>Ziva” it explained as Robb stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Isn’t that like a thousand Winterfell's?” he asked as it beeped,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Easily over a million Winterfell's Master Robb” it explained as she sighed. Wiping away a single bead of sweat as she smirked,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought training wasn’t ladylike. I don’t think you're prince Joffrey would approve” her brother teased as she glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need to know if” she paused,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I have limits. Besides” Sansa said looking up at the statues of her parents. Taking a deep sad breath. Before she could finish, an alarm flashed red on the screen. She rushed forward. Joy filling her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Computer. Is something approaching the planet?! Is it Kara? Kal?” she nearly screamed a pleading in her voice,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Negative. It’s heading for King’s Landing”  it replied as Sansa’s eyes grew wide in horror,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it” she asked as it beeped and video appeared on screen. It was black and white. The sound was poor. Sansa knew she’d need to study more of her tech to improve it. As she had everything from her ship.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Main Man wants to see the alien ” the beast shouted from atop his flying bike as Sansa stared before she heard it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joffrey was screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa looked at the grey skin-tight suit with the crest of El atop it’s center. She stared at it. Placing her hand atop it. Robb was blown back by a gust of wind. He stared to see the suit was gone and a dress hit the ground. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>End Of Chapter Seven </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know a lot happened here. I love being able to write Arya and Gendry as married. I think they are just so open and sweet with each other. Weasel is such a fun character and has really become one of my favorites. It's mindblowing since she was an afterthought. I never really considered it until halfway in. But as I got to write her more and more into this girl who's a fighter and wants to help and loves her parents. I just had so much fun. </p><p>As for Sansa. Yes, we see a different version of Sansa in a teaser here. That fic isn't even written yet. But enough was planned that I wanted to start adding in some set up in these last two chapters. This sets up plot lines but also lets me get reactions to core ideas for these fics. I can always change stuff if I only have one scene written.</p><p>I love this fic and these Avatar ones. And I'll be doing the next one. But at the moment it's not going to have a schedule. I'll write it when I can and focus on Nightwolf than when that ends. I'll finish the next in line of these Avatar fics.</p><p>Nightwolf and many of the other crossovers aren't as crazy as this Legend Of Arya. Nightwolf is long. But will have some shorter chapters and a lot of one-offs. Most of them aren't built to be 70 chapters. </p><p>Sorry for all the delays with updates. </p><p>Honestly, between issues, I've faced IRL and to be honest. 2020 just sucking. It's been hard. I used to really plan stuff on the way to work and home. I want to get back into it tho.</p><p>Also, everyone GOT story even if she's not the lead. Will have Arya (and Gendrya) Hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Eight Daenerys Targaryen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bella was pulled into the halls of the Rep Keep by her siblings it was the oddest feeling. Traveling with her new family had been wonderful. Arya was kind if not angered by them keeping her from meditating. Her siblings and her spent countless nights just talking till the sun rose. But now she was being brought before the Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms only weeks later. Arya and Gendry smiled as she spoke from atop her Throne</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You stand before </span>
  <span>Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Goddess Of The White Fire. Bender Of Lightning, Protector of the Realm, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons” she started as Bella jumped back before she stood and walked to Arya and Gendry and wrapped them in her arms. Smiling at them,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But you can call me Dany” she said sweetly as Mya and Edric laughed. Arya moved to speak,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dany. Where’s Jon?” she asked happily as she smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jon is out on a hunting trip” she said rolling her eyes as Arya looked down sadly,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’ll be back by dinner. So we will have to eat” she said as she looked over Gendry’s siblings,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry about everything that happened to you. As your Queen I take full responsibility” she said as Andrew stared at her,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You weren't Queen” he started as she glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was by blood. You were mine and you were mistreated by Robert” she explained as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bella here wanted to meet you” she said as Bella jumped back in horror. Why did Arya tell her that!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Bella '' she said shaking her hand as Bella stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve always loved Queens” she said simply as Dany smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well you're close. Being a Lady” she said as Bella shook her head,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not a lady”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes you are. Lady Bella Of House Baratheon” she said before looking to Mya and Edric,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You as well” she said as Mya stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excuse me? What” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I made you Baratheons” she said as they Edric stared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dany smiled at Gendry who rubbed the back of his heads,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t need to do anything. Just thought it’d be cool” she said as Bella jumped into his arms,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You made me a Lady!” she yelled as Mya and Edric hugged him. Arya turned to Dany,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s give them a moment. I need a favor” she said seriously as Dany’s eyes grew wide and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya snacked on a lemon cake as she spoke with Dany her voice clear,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Lord Nestor needs help restoring a forest from the war. It was damaged during a battle and Hei Bai. A powerful spirit is angry. I promised the land would be worked to restoration” Arya told the Queen Of The Seven Kingdoms who nodded in return,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will ensure he is given the funds. I heard you battled in Lys?” she asked as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, not a hard battle. Strong but I gathered the information I needed to stop him” she said as Dany nodded her head,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arya. you know with Storms End” she started as Arya glared,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It is their choice. Don’t force them. They are my family now” she reminded as Dany nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes but it needs a leader” she started as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s not my place to advise on” she said simply as Dany sighed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Littlefinger stood before the kingsguard as they stared at him. Eyes blank. He smiled as he placed his landern off the belt of earth. Looking to the earthbender next to him. There blank eyes staring back as they spoke,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I must capture the Dragon Queen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must capture the Dragon Queen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must capture the Dragon Queen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must capture the Dragon Queen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must capture the Dragon Queen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must capture the Dragon Queen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Littlefinger smiled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now we wait”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tyrion Lannister sat staring at the letters from the Iron Bank in horror. The loans his sister had taken and not repaid had angered them. They were threatening action now. But what could they do? They were billions in debt. He considered calling the Avatar. But he knew Arya would not help them. Grabbing his ale he sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Even is death you fuck us over. Sister of mine” he said as he took a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robett Glover of House Glover stared at the object before him in shock. </span>
  <span>House Glover of Deepwood Motte  is  proud noble house from Wolfswood in the North of Westeros. Loyal vassals of House Stark of Winterfell, and have their seat at the wooden stronghold Deepwood Motte. Their lands extend throughout Wolfswood, northwest of Winterfell. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But the sight before him was shocking. An odd almost glowing white flower was held gently by one of his bannermen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anything like it” he said said slowly as the man nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s not all My Lord,” the man said as he raised a brow,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he asked slowly as the bannerman sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Had a small cut this morning. Got it helping my wife with something” he explained as the Lord raised his eye,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you're telling me that cut is gone” he said as the bannerman shook his head,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No but it’s healing My Lord. Fast” he explained as Lord Glover sighed,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Send word to Sansa Stark. Perhaps she can find out something from her sister” The bannerman jumped back,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Avatar Arya?” he asked as Lord Glover nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is not something seen ever before. I hate to say it but Arya’s wisdom maybe needed” Lord Glover explained as the bannermen nodded as Glover smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This may end up being very good for the master” he said with a low whisper and smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry poured rum down his throat as his wife laughed at something Jon said. Maya and Bella sat across from the Queen discussing gods know what. He laughed as air slammed into Jon’s face,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey no fair! No Avatar powers” Jon complained as Weasel yawned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Next time you come we are going riding on dragons” she reminded him as he nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course” he said as Arya smiled as Edric looked from his seat to the Queen,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You need someone to rule Storm's End right?” he asked as she nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would you like it?” she asked as he looked to his sisters. Knowing Gendry has no interest in it. He had better things to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have it. I don’t want to run some castle” Mya said as Bella nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We are girls. The north is the best place for us if we want to be free” she said looking to Arya who smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I take care of my family,” she said with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany smiled as she looked over Edric and smiled,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then we will start on that in the morning,” she said as she looked to Arya,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arya you and the girls should return to Winter Town. I’m sure you're family misses you” she offered as Arya and Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where is Lyanna? Was hoping we’d see her” he offered as Dany frowned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I haven’t seen her all day” Dany said as they looked at each other confused. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lyanna Stark frowned as she walked down the streets of the city. The city that represented her failure. She gripped her sword as she laughed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down below a massive platform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought of Jon. All the help he’d given him. Tears welled in her eyes,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I couldn’t even save you're kids” she laughed bitterly,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m disgusting”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A giant of earth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arya crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robb dead with a sword in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bran’s head rolling on the ground.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa’s clothes ripped from her body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rickon sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Brother” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tell you, I tell you, the Avatar comes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the power of the four ancient arts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Believe, believe, the Avatar comes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It's an end to the evil of all threats to peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beware, beware, the Avatar comes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'll know, you'll know, the Avatar’s come”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>And so Arya and Gendry returned to Winerfell along with their daughter and his sisters. Edric leaving to rule Storms End. As they returned Arya was tackled by her animal guide. Licking her face as she laughed. Sansa and her mother welcoming them home. Arya smiled at her sister as she introduced them to Gendry’s siblings and all was well.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kelly stared at the man before her as she gripped her blade. Her eyes burning with tears from the bright light. He wore odd clothes. A suit with odd pockets. They lacked flaps. His black </span>
  <span>trousers were nothing like anything she’d ever seen. His shoes were dirty and an odd hat sat atop his head. He forced himself out of the ground and looked around with fear and anger,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Damn it didn’t work” he said as Kelly’s blade flew forward at him. The man avoided the blow. As panic filled his eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop! I come bearing news!” he shouted as she attacked once more. As the blade flew at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My name is Rick!” he shouted as she saw his black hair move in the wind. Her horror jumped as he grabbed the blade with his fingers. Snapping it like a sewing needle between her mother’s fingers. She stared in horror as he rushed behind her. Faster than she could see. He kicked her legs out as she crashed to her butt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He stood above her as she stared. His face filled with pain as he held his head in anger as he screamed. Rick called himself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kelly closed her eyes as he turned and walked away,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing! Come on, finish it! Just because I’m a girl you won’t” she was cut off as he faced her,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t recall much. Miss, But we don’t kill” he said as he turned,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where is you're leader” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked in fear as he frowned and turned and tipped his hat at her. Sending a wink at her with a smile atop his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye pretty gal”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>END </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long been having a ton of stuff going on the past year but i'm getting back into writing. Fousing on Nightwolf and another project right now.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a good amount happened here. We have our big bad and a fun little mission for Arya and Gendry. This story will be around 9 to 11 chapters. Fun. Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>